


Safe and Warm

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: “It’s cold, Mr Stark,” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees and trying not to shake too much.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Peter is 17 in this.

“It’s cold, Mr Stark,” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees and trying not to shake too much.

“I know, kid, I know,” Tony murmured soothingly, and sat down besides him. The wrap of the other man’s arms around his shoulders wasn’t quite a surprise, he _had_ read both survival manuals and furtive fanfic after all, but he still startled a bit at it anyway. “Spare a thought for me, though. I must be far colder than you, considering your spidey-superpowers.”

“I’m not sure it works like that, Mr Stark,” he said, and struggled with himself for a second before deciding why the hell not and leaning into the embrace. “I’m not sure that I can be permanently damaged by the cold, I’m not sure I can be permanently damaged by _anything_ anymore, but I can feel it.”

“And feeling it isn’t very pleasant, I know,” Tony said, still soothingly, and then snorted. That snort did a lot more to reassure him than the deliberate soothing, to be honest. “Of course I know, I can feel it with you.”

“Yeah,” he said, and even dared to turn his head sideways until he could nuzzle up into Tony’s jaw. His aftershave smelled nice, expensive in the way that stuck around. “It’s a sucky situation, isn’t it?”

“It’s a fucking awful situation is what it is, kid,” Tony said, his breath hitching interestingly. He hadn’t dared dream too much, _knew_ he was prone to inappropriate fantasies that had not a hope in hell of coming true, but somehow he got the feeling that Tony wasn’t exactly disinterested in a guy nuzzling up against his jaw. “But we’ve been in worse. And I’ll get you out of here, I promise.”

“I know,” he said, and dared to nuzzle in even closer until the front of his body was pressed pretty much entirely along the side of Tony’s. “Both that we’ve been in worse, and that you’ll get me out of here. At least we have each other, this time.”

“At least we have each other,” Tony said, and he was _definitely_ sounding a bit strained now. Probably hard not to, considering that his cock was most definitely starting to take interest in proceedings and a skintight suit - even if it was a super sciencey one - only hid so much. “In a perfectly innocent, platonic, not at all going to lead to me creepily perving on an underage kid sort of way.”

“Mm,” he said neutrally, and laid his lips against Tony’s cheek to expose just how much of a lie that ‘platonic’ part was. “What if it leads to an only barely underage kid not at all creepily perving on you, though?”

“Peter-”

“Come on, Mr Stark.” He smiled his most charming smile, slid a hand around the other side of Tony’s jaw and slowly - making sure that he could break free at any point - turned the man to face him fully. “Tony. I’ve heard that huddling for warmth works a lot better when you’re skin to skin, you know.”

“Oh my god,” Tony said, but didn’t pull away.


End file.
